Be Careful!
by Fiomimi
Summary: It never once occurred to him, that his lifelong wish to be granted. The unspoken rhythm, her lips never cease to create. Events had abruptly taken sudden twists, as to how little red starts to look out for the wolf. ('Supposed' description inside! Too much chars for this box to handle! I guess! Waha)
1. Realization

_Author's Note: I won't ever, ever.. regret this. \\(^W^)/_

**"Be Careful!"**

A certain little girl, who has been shying away and avoiding people was starting to loosen up. Sure, things weren't going well for her, and it may be impossible to heal, yet somehow.. because of this mischievous little boy, that she started looking again, much more.. even care for his whole existence.

As for this tricky little boy, who has been lying his way through the hearts of everyone..

He's still in complete disbelief with her actions.

But, if it means anything.. she's willing to say it over and over again.

It gives her a peaceful cozy night to sleep.

While, it gives him more time to wonder as of why she would continuously say such things and think about it in the dead of night.

Unknown to them, this is just the start of what XXXX has in store for them.

* * *

**Chelsy's P O V**

_Teacher has finally allowed us to play outside. The sun shines bright, butterflies flutter merrily, and the breeze refreshing to the touch._

_These past few days were nothing but depressing skies and relentless rain._

_Today is quite a blessing._

_I spot a tree, and hurry myself so I wouldn't appear to be out of place._

_Everyone has already been occupied with doing something, Letty is chatting with Stella, and she doesn't seem much interested and I'm sure she's talking to Ricky too, as she constantly turns to her side, and giggles to herself._

_Allen is reading a book by the tree meters away from me._

_. . . . . Joshua . . . . . I don't see him anywhere._

_Well, I just hope he's not getting into trouble again._

_I sighed, as I slowly closed my eyes to nap for a bit._

_When suddenly, I felt some weight on my head._

_I reached out to touch it, but before I even got the chance to do so, I felt the weight vanish, and shades of green came in sight as the weight shifts from my head to lap._

_And then, I came to realization that it was a..._

_F-FROG!_

_I let out a shriek, but it turned out much more of a squeak._

"Bwahahaha!"

_I hear heavy laughter from above, and I quickly move out of my place before he drops another frog on my head._

"J-Joshua.. please get down from there."

_He pouted and went at an even higher branch._

"A-ah! No! You might fall a-and.."

"No worries, you'll catch me, won't you..?"

_He looked at me with teasing eyes, and then, laughed once more._

"I don't know.. I'm not very strong..."

"Oh, look.. I'm scared! What am I supposed to do...? It feels like I'm about to fall..."

_He jokes around and acts like he's falling off and scared of what may happen._

"N-No! You really might.."

_And just like that, the branch snapped and he was falling straight at me.._

_Ooof!_

_Did I.. catch him?_

_I opened my eyes, and braced myself.._

_Green, once again._

_His eyes were clearly showing fear, even though he may seem unaffected. I almost thought he would cry, because for a moment there.. his eyes had glistened.. until he decided to stand up and wipe the dirt from his face._

_I decided to do the same as well, when a piercing pain prevented me from doing so._

"Ah.."

_He was silent, and wouldn't spare me a look. I hold onto my leg where the bruise can be found and tried my best to ignore it, but to no avail._

_I gave up trying to conquer the pain and sat down in defeat. I just noticed that I'm now surrounded by a little field of flowers._

_I stare at the bruise, and poked it._

"Ah!"

_It really hurts._

"Stupid."

_He was now sitting beside me, eyeing a tulip and then plucking it out of the ground._

"Here. I'm sorry."

_I slowly grab onto the tulip, a bit hesitant for it might contain bugs or worms._

_But, it's just a plain tulip._

"T-thank you. You really didn't need to."

_After that, it became quiet again. I didn't dare speak, for he may be deep in his thoughts. The pain didn't bother me much, but with the slight movement.. it can be very unbearable._

"Why.. do you even care...?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, can you not care?"

"W-why not..?"

"Because..."

_And he trailed off from there. I was about to speak when he just went closer and in a blink of an eye, I was in his arms and we were heading off to the house._

"D-Don't you want to enjoy the outside-"

"No."

_His answer was firm. That I immediately forgot anything else I was about to say._

_The way he held me, seemed a bit tight. But nonetheless, I've never felt this safe and secured all my life._

_He is much more warm, than any of the teddy bears I have all these years._

_No matter, how much I hug my teddy bears, I still feel cold._

_Right now, I feel as if.. I could sleep all day long, without having to worry about single thing, it's strange, of how refreshing this is._

_I can almost break away._

_In a matter seconds, we were in my room._

_He gently laid me down in my bed and left before I even said a word._

_Can you not care?_

_Why. . .?_

_Is it because. . of me. .? Am I too annoying. .?_

_I. . . should have known._

_I'm sorry._

_I've already told myself. . . I won't do it again. I won't. . . But, for the first time, I happen to feel like my usual self again. Even though. . . it's painful at the same time. . Why did I let my guard down again. . .?_

_Maybe, it really is fate to accept what I've become. I don't have to change._

_I have to..._

_Keep.. on.. closing.. my... eyes._

_So, I wouldn't see._

_Wouldn't know.._

_Wouldn't care._


	2. Accusations, Conclusions & Frogs

Don't mind this message! It's sole purpose is to keep 'Joshua's POV' aligned with the others! That's all! So, in order to keep the next chaps like that as well, get used to this nonsense, ye? Here's another shortie! I'll try to make longies in the upcoming chaps! Oh! And I happen to google the word longie, afraid of what it may possibly be and shamelessly say it to you guys, but its just apparently long baby pants! Hooyay! Have a nice day, you guys!

* * *

**Joshua's POV**

_. . . . She had to._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . She had to._

_Why did she have to. .?_

_. . . . . . Why . . . . . .?_

_. . . . .Am I not happy, then. .?_

_I should be, I should._

_But.. I shouldn't._

_Oh, for so long that I have been longing for someone. . . out there . . . to tell me, I even matter. . . even just a simple gesture of aknowledgement.._

_Which she has finally given me._

_But, being happy. . . is a bit . . . selfish . . . isn't it?_

_I had hurt her, because she did._

_I don't want to worry her. . . she is already troubled than she is . . ._

_I don't want to hurt her, even more._

_That's all. . . I've ever done. Hurt everyone, with my existence._

_I don't want to do that to her anymore. . . no more._

_She needs to care for a better person, more worthy than me._

_But. . . I really am. . . selfish._

_Whenever, I see her worried face. . the more I want to do something dangerous._

_As her soft, squeaky voice shakes in terror. . I find myself wanting to tease her to the extent that she'll cry in fear for me._

_I know, I'm a sadist. . . yeah. I get that._

_But, being cared about. . is something. . I've always wished for. Something. . . I thought. . . of dying. . . just to get._

_And now, here it is._

_Yet, it comes off with a large price to pay._

_Is being cared about, really hard...?_

_Or is it just because.. I wasn't meant to be cared about..?_

_Ngh, I almost cried in front of her too._

_Man, that was really scary.._

_If she wasn't there. . I could have. . and that's why. . . she had gotten a. ._

_Why was she there from the first place?_

_She could have just left._

_Stupid. That's what she is._

_For making me stay up all night,_

_For giving false hope,_

_For making me very selfish..._

_She even had the guts to ask me. . . why. . .?_

_Hahaha. . . Seriously!?_

_Wait. Why the heck am I laughing..!?_

_She's REALLY messing me up!_

_I was interrupted from my thoughts, when teacher suddenly peered inside my room._

"Joshua, what happened to Chelsy?"

". . . Just ask her."

"I tried, but.. she would just shake her head."

_Argh, why is she being stubborn..!? That bruise can get worse!_

". . .I fell on her."

"I see. How bold of you. But, remember to take it slow.. okay?"

"Teacher, it's not like that!"

_I rushed to my bed and grabbed a pillow to cover my ears. Teacher is at it again._

"Now, now.. Joshua.. it takes time. You have to take baby steps.. start by impressing her,"

"Teacher, you're mistaken. It's nothing like that. It's my fault and now she has a bruise. So, please treat it as soon as you can."

". . .Kids. Okay, I'll get to it. Why don't play outside? It's still a nice day."

"No thanks, teacher. I think, I've had enough."

"..If you say so. I'll be on my way to Chelsy's room. Feel free to drop by to check on her, alright? I'm sure, it would mean a lot."

_And the door closes, as teacher's footsteps fade away._

_Teacher. . . you know. . . don't you?_

_Even. . . . I don't._

_Grrr... raaah!_

_I bite onto my pillow, hard enough to make the edges open up._

_I don't know. . . I don't know._

_My chest really aches now, and I'm still dying to hunt for frogs outside._

_But, my conscience just won't let me._

_Right now, it's telling me to smack myself, get up, go to her room, and watch her until she gets better._

_. . . .I CAN'T DO THAT._

_The first one is acceptable, though._

_Maybe.. I'd hang out here for awhile.. and later on, I'll check up on her._

_That is, if she's asleep. If not, I'd wait for her to._

_It's not like I can fall asleep with what I've done._

_In truth, I can't even make myself. For the past few nights, no matter what I do, I just can't drift off to sleep._

_My mind is wide awake and my eyes are just stuck, staring at the ceiling._

_Then, my mind keeps on playing those scenes where she tells me to be careful, that I might hurt myself._

_I can't say it bothers me at all, but I wouldn't mind it getting off my head for once._

_I didn't know when it started, of why she became suddenly protective of me, but I can't possibly say that I'd want it to unhappen._

_All I have to do now, is wait._

_And I still want to get my hands on some frogs._

_Gaaaaaah._


	3. Heartfelt Confession & Cozy Night

"Sometimes, you just have to accept yourself, for what you have come to be."

* * *

**Chelsy's P O V**

_Teacher came to treat my bruise._

_But, he said that I shouldn't move around too much and rest as much as possible._

_I thank Teacher, before he had the chance to leave._

_He went back to pat my head and gave me a warm smile._

"Don't worry, he'll come. For now, just rest."

_He?_

_And Teacher finally left._

_Who will come..?_

_My palms starts to sweat and my heartbeat started to fasten._

_I really hope, I don't explode any time soon._

_M-maybe, I can run away!_

_My mind is set and clear yet my body refuses to cooperate at all. In fact, it's quite against it!_

_The bruise would cry out whenever I make the slightest movement._

_B-But, I just can't let him see me again, can I? I wouldn't want to burden him more._

_It is for the best to leave him be and stay out of sight._

_I can lock the door!_

_But.. I'm really helpless right now._

_What to do...?_

_W-why.. do I care..? I.._

_I have no idea._

_In a blink of an eye, I was calling out.. 'be careful.'_

_And suddenly I found myself constantly worrying about his safety._

_Even with my eyes closed, I could picture all the dangers he'd be engaged in._

_We know nothing about each other._

_But.. I'am aware of his antics._

_Which gave way to..._

_This side of me.._

_Once more._

_Waaah.. my bruise is starting ache.._

_Maybe.. this is what I get for burdening him._

_I'll try.._

_To leave him be for good this time._

_I-I'll give it my all!_

_I struggle to shift my position in a way that my bruise won't harshfully respond._

_Teacher was right. There's nothing else to do in this kind of situation but to simply rest._

_I just hope.. that he abandons the idea of coming.. if the thought ever comes to him._

_I really hope._

_Please... don't worry yourself with me.._

_Please..._

_Almost instantly, I found myself drifting to sleep with my worries temporarily set aside._

_I grew up with a frail mama and a busy papa._

_It was then, that I knew how to cook and care for myself and tend to my mom's every need. On the other hand, Papa is a hunter._

_He supplies us food, but he almost never has a time allotted for us. So, it was I who is left with all the chores that needed to be done._

_But, it was fun._

_Mama would usually compliment my dishes, in which she comments that she would never have made a dish as good as mine._

_After eating, I usually chat with her for hours about the weather, food and anything that might come to mind._

_It was those days, that I wish never has an end._

_But, mom grew weaker each passing day. Until, one day.. she just stops responding to anything I say.. and the warmth that engulfs her was all gone._

_I cried for days. I huddled up in my bedroom, refusing to take a step out of my room._

_Papa would visit me in my room every now and then. He would constantly remind me of how life is._

_He would hunt even more, just so I could have an appetite._

_So, I decided to slowly regain back my usual self._

_In which, I successfully did. Thanks to Papa._

_I started going out more and started doing chores like I usually do._

_I always visit grandma whenever mama's napping. And after a few weeks of staying in my room, I didn't have the chance to visit grandma anymore._

_So, I tried my best to check up on grandma like I used to and I was relieved to find that she was still fine._

_I spent a lot of my time with grandma since papa is still always out._

_And my loneliness is slowly starting to leave me be.._

_Until that one fateful day..._

_It just your typical ordinary day. I went and picked flowers for grandma when a man approached me..._

_He asked if I knew anyone who are able to make medicine._

_In fact, grandma makes herbal medicine all the time. She even taught me some of the procedures._

_So, I nodded at his statement. And in return, he flashed a grateful smile._

_And then.. he held onto my hands._

_It was.. new to me. Something... I'd wish papa would do._

_And then, we quietly went to grandma's._

_Upon entering, he excused himself and politely asked for some medicine. Then, grandma immediately went on and told me to fetch some medicine for the man._

_And I did..._

_When I came back..._

_It was red... all over..._

_Grandma was red..._

_The man was red..._

_His eyes are red..._

_He stared at me for awhile.. and just started walking up to me with a menacing smile unlike any other.._

_Even if I wanted to run, I stood frozen in place._

_I couldn't move an inch._

_I closed my eyes and waited._

_Just then.. the door slammed open and revealed papa..._

_And he charged at the man..._

_Red... it was all red._

_I-It was my fault that everything is red.._

_So red..._

_I made everything..._

_Red..._

_No..._

_N-Noooo!_

_My eyes snap back open as I instantly sat upright and heave heavy breaths.._

_I-It was all a dream.._

_...Huh?_

_I just notice that I'm not entirely alone. There was a looming figure beside me._

_He was resting on his arms on the side of my bed. And I can also hear his faint snoring._

_In which, I found incredibly silly that I giggle quite a bit and disturb his sleep.._

"Mhmm..Ah?"_ he looks up with such a dazed expression that I couldn't help but feel guilty about disturbing his peaceful sleep._

"U-um..you'll get cold down there..I-I could get you some blankets, i-if you'd like..."

"...Can I sleep beside you...?"

_S-sleep b-beside m-me!?_

"U-u-umm.."

_Before I could even respond.. he stood up and plopped down on the bed._

_O-oh m-my.._

_W-what d-do I d-do..._

_I-I can hear his breathing..._

_I-I have made him sleep on the floor for such a long time.._

_I still became a burden in my sleep..._

"I-I'm s-sorry.."

_In a blink of an eye, all I felt was warmth._

_His arms were all around me, as my head rests near his chin._

_I-It was quite calming... and at the same time.._

_My mind was at a complete loss..._

_After a few minutes of intense confusion and being unable to process the whole situation, my weariness eventually took over and I gave in._

_It is too late for me to just ignore your actions and involve myself in your business, such as this._

_I care, Joshua._

_I really do._


End file.
